clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Fair Games
This is a list of all the temporary games released during The Fair parties, and many of them involve puffles. Instead of coins, penguins earned tickets that could be spent at the Prize Booths, or in special catalogs. Feed-A-Puffle A game where players must shoot 100 Puffle-O's in to the mouths of the puffles that come out of holes. Each color of puffle needs to have their Puffle-O shot into their mouth at a specific time, as their mouths can close or they can go back down before the player can feed them. Because of new puffle colors, it added the Yellow Puffle in 2008, the White Puffle and Orange Puffle in 2010, and brown in The Fair 2011. It is found at the Cove. As proven by some testers, yellow puffles give zero points. During the Puffle Party 2009 and Puffle Party 2010, there was a Puffle Feeding game at the Puffle Feeding Area that was similar to this, though you did not receive coins or tickets from it. It got an update in The Fair 2014, and was placed in Galaxy Park. This game is also available in Club Penguin: Game Day!. Puffle Paddle Players must keep puffles in the air using a table tennis paddle. Keeping the same puffle in the air increases the player's score. As the player earns points, more puffles are introduced and must be juggled simultaneously. It is found in the Snow Forts (2007, 2008, and 2009) and Forest (2010, 2011, and 2012). This game is also available in Club Penguin Game Day Puffle Soaker A member's only game introduced in the 2008 Fair where the player must squirt puffle targets, leave the penguin targets alone, and duck when something is thrown at them, such as Fluffy the Fish. Players lose tickets if they squirt a penguin character, like Rockhopper or Gary. This game was available to non-members during The Fair 2009. It was mostly found in the Bonus Game Room. In 2014 it was redesigned and placed in Pirate Park Ring The Bell This was a game to "try your strength". tickets ranged from 5 for "making an effort" to 25 tickets for "amazing strength". To get "amazing strength", one must hit the center or "bulls eye" of the target. This game was found at the Fall Fair 2007, 2008 and 2009 and in the Dock at 2010, 2011, and 2012. During The Fair 2014, it was renamed Lunar Launch and received a new look, being placed in the Galaxy Park. Balloon Pop A members-only game featured only in the 2008 Fall Fair. The player had to use a fan to move a hot air balloon into targets that would pop and release tickets if they hit the surrounding wall of cactus. However, the player's balloon would pop if he or she got too close to the cacti themselves. Every now and then an extra balloon would appear, like an extra life. If you play a lot of time without losing, huge target balloons will appear. This game is now available to non-members in Fall Fair 2009, The Fair 2010, The Fair 2011, and The Fair 2012. If you walk a puffle while playing the game, your puffle will go in the balloon. Found in the Bonus Game Room during most of the Fairs, its location changed to the Tumbleweed Town in 2014. Spin To Win Originally called, Grab and Spin, it was a game where the player must spin a wheel to win tickets, getting three spins per game. At the end, the player's tickets would be either doubled or tripled depending on how well they did. This game is very similar to the real life game ''Wheel of Fortune''. However, the game was found not able to be played by some players as on October 2, 2008, because of a so-called "super cheat". If you did some certain things in a specific order, you would get in between 2,000-5,000 tickets or even more. It was not in The Fair 2009 and 2010, probably because of the cheating glitch in 2008, but it came back in 2011 and 2012, under the new name, Spin to Win. In 2014, like the other Fair Games, it was redesigned and renamed to The Daily Spin. Memory Card Game It is a type of game that you need to have memory so you can complete the game. It debuted at the Fall Fair in 2007, and reappeared in 2008 and 2009 at the Beach. This game, like many other games during the Fall Fair, featured Puffles. It returned at The Fair 2010, 2011, and 2012. In 2014, it moved to Tumbleweed Town without visible alterations to its gameplay. Puffle Shuffle It is a fair game where Puffles are put under top hats and shifted around. The Player then has to pick the right one, and the game is over after three wrong guesses. From a vote, it was considered the hardest Fall Fair game. It appeared in the Forest from 2007 to 2009 and in the Dock from 2010 to 2012, going to the Tumbleweed Town in 2014. Buccaneer Boats Introduced in 2014, this game, like the ones that came along it, is different from the other Fair Games because it is played in Club Penguin itself, via normally walking. Available only to members, this game can only be spectated by regular penguins, unless they have won a Silver Ticket inThe Daily Spin. It gives few tickets while compared to the older attractions, but its innovative gameplay attracts quite a bit of penguins. At the time of its debuting it was placed in Pirate Park. Bullseye Like Buccaneer Boats, this game debuted in 2014, starting a new era for Fair games due to the fact it can be played in the island itself. For one to play this game, snowballs must be thrown into target-bearing cardboard crabs that appear randomly in the area. During the Fair 2014 it was placed in Tumbleweed Town as a members-only attraction, unless one wins a special Silver Ticket in The Daily Spin. Marooned Lagoon A members-only attraction that, like Buccaneer Boats and Bullseye, arrived to the island in 2014. Located in Pirate Park, this attraction is by far the shortest of all of the Fair-only activities, involving simple target-shooting like in Bullseye, and boats like in its sister attraction Buccaneer Boats, but only in a small area of a subterranean lagoon, invisible to non-member players that have not won a Silver Ticket in the Daily Spin. Moreover, the boat floats along with the rapids, so players have a very short time to try to earn tickets here before having to enter the area again. Category:Lists Category:The Fair